<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reunited by Castlewood_Bard</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763999">Reunited</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlewood_Bard/pseuds/Castlewood_Bard'>Castlewood_Bard</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Merlin (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Baking, Death, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Forests, Hugs, Love, M/M, Magic, Magical Forest, Modern Day, Mutual Pining, arthur’s return</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 06:55:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24763999</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castlewood_Bard/pseuds/Castlewood_Bard</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin can't wait for Arthur anymore. It's killing him. Luckily his wait is almost over.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arthur/Merlin, Merlin &amp; Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>61</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Reunited</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Merlin went to bed one night lonely, shivering, and hoping maybe the universe was finally done with him. He was weak, and the last of his hope dwindled. A man could only wait so long. The only thing he wanted now was rest. Guilt overtook his thoughts, though. After all, he’d waited this long. Why should the rest of eternity be any more difficult?</p><p>The next morning, though, something shifted. He got out of bed and his heart didn’t ache as much. The same feeling the next day. A spark went through him. If his strength was returning, it could only mean one thing; Arthur was going to need him soon.</p><p>A year passed. Merlin’s body healed. He looked as young as he had the day he left Camelot, but Arthur still hadn’t come.</p><p>Merlin worried it was another false alarm. That had happened a few times. A war had gotten bad or some government official had screwed things over, and he began to heal. But the feeling had always retreated eventually.</p><p>He hoped with every fiber of his being it would be different this time.</p><p>***</p><p>Arthur didn’t know where he was, or why he was standing in the middle of a lake. A woman’s voice echoed in his head, but it was fading. He ignored it and focused on what he knew. He had to find someone. That was certain. He just couldn’t remember who. There was a vague idea in the back of his mind of what the man should look like, but he didn’t know why it had to be him. And he had no idea <em> why </em> he was standing in a lake.</p><p>Heaving himself out of the water, he tried to concentrate on the man he was supposed to find. He glanced around and saw a tavern. No, it was a restaurant. (Words were jumbling together in his head. He knew the word car, but felt carriage was better, same for phone and letter. It made his head hurt.) </p><p>“Well, that’s a start. He was always in the tavern anyway,” he thought, but stopped himself. Why had he said tavern again, and who was ‘he’?</p><p>***</p><p>This was the worst Merlin had felt since<em> that</em> night. The walls of his flat suffocated him and he needed to get outside. Without thinking, he was out the door. His feet were going somewhere and not telling his head about it.</p><p>The air didn't help. A lightheaded feeling washed over him, and he had to duck into a cafe to sit down. His head swam the way it used to when an adversary would use a powerful spell. It had been ages since he’d sensed such a strong magical presence. He should have been more concerned, but his main focus for the moment was not passing out.</p><p>He ordered a coffee, and had been staring into it for a while, when the door opened. A man walked in. His pants were soaked and his shirt was a horrible faded red, but Merlin recognized him right away. It would have been impossible for him not to. He had the same hair, same clothes, even the same confused expression. It was Arthur, his Arthur. </p><p>Merlin’s hands started buzzing with electricity. How long had he been waiting, 800, 900 years. No, he realized, it had been almost 1500 years. And all he could do was stare at him. He couldn’t move, couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think.</p><p>What if Arthur didn’t want to talk. Merlin had told him he was a sorcerer the last time they’d seen each other. But he knew that was ridiculous. Why would he be here if Arthur didn’t need him? There was always a possibility, though. Merlin had learned long ago that the universe didn’t really care what he or anyone else wanted. It worked on its own terms. Everyone  just had to accept that. Luckily, Arthur sat down at his table before Merlin had time to panic. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Arthur didn’t know why he wanted to go into the … restaurant, but a voice in the back of his head told him he needed to. He opened the door, and his fingers tingled as he took in the strange sight. It was so different from anything he had ever seen.</p><p>‘No it isn’t! Stop being stupid.’</p><p>‘Yes it is!’</p><p>‘It doesn’t matter. Just find someone who can give you directions and get out of here!’ He yelled at himself.</p><p>‘And go where?’</p><p>‘I don’t know! Somewhere!’</p><p>He let out a scoff. It seemed foolish to just stand in the doorway, so he looked for someone, anyone, who might be able to help him.</p><p>His gaze landed on a man with a blue shirt and red scarf. He didn’t know why, but he knew that man could help him. Before he could think further, he glided over and sat down on the opposite side of the booth. </p><p>The man’s mouth hung open as he watched Arthur settle down in the seat. It was like he had seen a ghost. </p><p>“Sorry, are you waiting for someone?”</p><p>The man kept staring at him. Arthur stared back, waiting for an answer. There was something so familiar about the man. He couldn't put his finger on it, though. A flash of memory told him he was looking for someone. Maybe this man could help him.</p><p>After more silence Arthur spoke again, “I <em> can </em> leave if you’re waiting for someone. I’m looking for a man and wondered if you could help. You look like you know the area.”</p><p>The man finally seemed to come to his senses. He shook his head and picked his jaw off the ground. “Arthur?” he whispered.</p><p>A shiver ran down his spine. “How do you know my name?”</p><p>"How do I- how do I know your name?? I’ve been waiting for you for 1500 years, clotpole!!”</p><p> The man’s voice was an odd mixture of disbelief, elation, and exasperation.</p><p>Arthur didn't know how to respond. “I think you’ve got the wrong man. I came in here because I’m lost and have literally no memory of how I got here. I woke up in a lake.” He paused, “Sorry, that sounds mental. I’m not feeling the best right now.”</p><p>“You and me both,” the man huffed, then seeing Arthur’s expression, turned serious. “Sorry! No, you don't sound mental at all. If you need help, my flat is a little ways from here.”</p><p> A wave of relief washed over Arthur. Even though the man had insulted him, he felt comfortable around him. He hadn’t come up with a plan beyond entering the tavern, (Restaurant! Why did he keep doing that?) but he knew he didn’t have money. Identification was a problem, too, since he was pretty sure he would say he was a king if anyone asked. And that made even less sense than saying he woke up in a lake. </p><p>“That would be… I would appreciate that. Thank you.” Arthur stumbled over his words. </p><p>“Come on then,” The man smiled and they got up to leave.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Merlin couldn't think. He needed answers. Arthur didn’t recognize him, but he would worry about that later. He offered to take Arthur home, and Arthur accepted, looking relieved.</p><p>He decided to take the back way home. It was an old hiking trail that would give them the cover of trees. More privacy in case Arthur's memory came back and Merlin needed to use magic to subdue him. There wasn't an instruction manual for this.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Arthur had grown up among back trails so he knew the man didn’t want to be seen. He wondered why, but didn’t have the courage to ask. </p><p>The trees were thick, but a road ran close to the trail. Arthur jumped. A huge carriage, (car, he chastised), was coming straight for them. He froze. It took a second for the man to realize he wasn’t by his side. He ran back and grabbed Arthur’s hand.</p><p>“It’s alright Arthur. It’s a car. They’re everywhere now.”</p><p>Arthur was vaguely aware it was odd that the man knew his name, but brushed it off again. The fear of the car was enough for him to worry about at the moment. Also, the man’s hand was comforting. He allowed himself to be pulled along. Another minute passed before he recovered. He didn’t let go of the man’s hand, though.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>They arrived at the flat without any more run-ins. Merlin was thankful.   </p><p>He offered Arthur tea as soon as they got in. Merlin had noticed his hands were cold, and he wanted to warm him up as soon as possible.</p><p>“That would be great, thanks.” Arthur replied, looking shaken. </p><p>Merlin could understand why. He had no idea how Arthur was coping with everything around him. </p><p>Wrestling with the knob on the stove, he decided it was easier to use magic to heat the water. He'd been doing it for ages and figured it wouldn’t hurt to do so now. As he was muttering a spell, Arthur began asking a question.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Arthur had to know. He had no recollection of this man, but <em> he </em> seemed to know everything about Arthur.</p><p> “So, how <em> do </em> you know my-,” but his question was cut short. </p><p>The man whispered something. Arthur couldn’t understand it, but he recognized it. It was a spell. His legs turned to jelly. </p><p>“What did you say?” was all he got out before his vision blurred, and he collapsed. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Merlin turned just in time. Arthur’s head was about to connect with the table in a very dangerous way. He cast a quick catching spell, and pulled him to the couch, trying to make him comfortable. The spell to warm the water must have triggered something in Arthur’s memory. Merlin knew he’d have to be careful when Arthur woke up. He didn’t want to cause him any permanent damage. </p><p>Figuring it was better to let Arthur sleep for a while, he continued making the tea, and started on some food, too. Arthur would be hungry once he came to. </p><p> </p><p>It was a little after seven and Arthur still hadn’t stirred. They’d gotten to the flat midmorning, and Merlin was beginning to get nervous. What if something had gone wrong with the spell? He hadn’t used magic on another human in years. Something may have happened to hurt Arthur even more. It looked like he was still breathing, but Merlin checked his pulse anyway. </p><p>He placed his long, delicate fingers on Arthur’s wrist and counted. Satisfied that he could feel blood flowing, Merlin began pulling his hand away, but it was hard. He hadn’t been near Arthur in so long. That tiny bit of contact made his heart swell. His hand lingered for a moment more, then he finally moved away. As he did, Arthur twitched. </p><p>Merlin breathed a sigh of relief. It was the first movement Arthur had made in almost eight hours. Then, he saw Arthur staring back at him.</p><p>“Merlin,” Arthur murmured. Then his eyes drifted shut and he was asleep again.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Arthur couldn’t believe it. He’d found Merlin. In all the places in all the world he woke up exactly where Merlin was. It didn’t explain why he hadn’t recognized him a moment ago, but Arthur’s brain was still foggy. He couldn’t think about that right then. He’d felt Merlin catch him but hadn’t been able to stay conscious any longer. It seemed like he drifted in and out of consciousness forever. Then there was a warm presence on his wrist, soft and reassuring. Like when Merlin had taken his hand outside. The day was starting to make a lot more sense.The sensation gave him strength, and he opened his eyes.</p><p>He saw a very concerned Merlin staring at him. His energy waned, but he managed what he hoped was a smile and whispered Merlin’s name. It was the only assurance he could give, and it seemed to help. As his eyes grew heavy, he saw Merlin return the grin. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Arthur didn't stir again til morning, but Merlin figured that was a good thing. It gave him time to think of how to explain everything. He didn’t have all the answers, but he could at least try.</p><p> </p><p>Merlin was up with the sunrise. As he entered the living room, the light caught on Arthur's hair. It was beautiful. Merlin had forgotten how much he liked seeing Arthur in the mornings. He always looked so peaceful. Today was no different.There was a small smile on his face, and Merlin thought he could sense a calm that hadn’t been there yesterday. His fingers still tingled. He wanted to reach out and take Arthur's hand but thought better of it, not wanting to startle him awake.</p><p>As if reading Merlin’s mind, Arthur’s eyes fluttered open. He glanced around his surroundings, and the smile fell. </p><p>“What’s wrong?” Merlin didn’t want to sound worried, but he couldn’t help it. It always sent a bolt of alarm through his system when Arthur frowned like that. </p><p>Arthur groaned and covered his eyes with his forearm. “Everything, <em> Mer</em>lin. I have no idea where I am, or what I’m doing here. I have images, and memories, and knowledge that I know aren’t mine. <em> And </em>I didn’t recognize you until you cast a spell. I don’t even know where to begin.”</p><p>His voice broke on the last word. It hurt Merlin’s heart that he couldn’t understand what Arthur was feeling. He had been able to live through the ages, and see the changes they brought. Arthur was forced into a new world without a single explanation. It must be terrifying.</p><p>“How do I help?” was all he could come up with. </p><p>Arthur drew his arm away from his face. Merlin could see the tears gathering in Arthur's eyes and felt some spring to his own, but he ignored them. He needed to stay strong so Arthur wouldn’t have to. It was the least he could do. </p><p>“Do you have any explanation for anything that happened yesterday?” Arthur’s voice was accusing. Merlin hung his head.</p><p>“No, but I have some theories.” </p><p>“Well. Let’s hear them.” Arthur would listen to anything Merlin had to say. It’d at least give him an idea of what was happening. </p><p>He swung his feet around and sat up. As soon as he did, his body swayed. Turning a pale grey, he looked like he was going to pass out again.  </p><p>Merlin rushed to support him. “Let’s get you something to eat first. You never could do anything properly before breakfast.”</p><p>“<em> That </em>…” Arthur was about to argue, then thought better of it. He was hungry. “Sounds like an excellent idea.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Arthur looked down at his plate. His last memory of Merlin’s cooking was a rat stew. He knew there had been other times, but that one stuck out. Merlin must have read his expression. He rolled his eyes and scolded, “I’ve had plenty of time to practice cooking. It’s fine.”</p><p>Arthur didn’t quite believe him, but it didn’t smell awful, so he took a tentative bite. It tasted weird. Not bad, just odd. Almost like the smells that would come from the solutions the maids used to scrub the floors. His face must have betrayed him because Merlin let out a wry chuckle. </p><p>“It’s preservatives. I don’t like them either. I try to buy food without them, but sometimes I can’t avoid them. We didn’t have them in Camelot. They’re used to keep food fresh.”</p><p>“How do they get them in pigs?” Arthur questioned, throwing a distrustful glance at the piece of bacon in his hand. </p><p>Merlin chuckled again. “They put it on after, in the factory where they process it. Like the butcher’s. </p><p>“Oh,” Athur said dryly.  </p><p>A sudden chill went down his back, and he began to shiver. Looking down at his shirt, he realized he was still in his chainmail. If you could still call it that. It was more a rusted tangle of fabric and metal.</p><p>“Are you alright?”</p><p> Merlin’s face switched from amused to worried, and Arthur grinned. He’d forgotten how good it felt to have someone worry about him like that. Merlin had mentioned it had been 1500 years, and while Arthur didn’t look it, he could feel it. He knew he had been alone all that time, too. Merlin’s company banished most of that feeling, though. </p><p>“Just cold.”</p><p>Merlin was up in a flash. He disappeared  into another room and emerged with a bundle of clean clothes. "I didn't have a chance to offer you a these yesterday, but here they are."</p><p>“What are those?” Arthur had never seen garments like that. </p><p>“Clothes that will keep you warm, unlike whatever it is you’ve got on now.” He paused and smiled. “ Just put them on.”</p><p>Arthur shrugged and figured it was better to take Merlin’s advice for now. He took them, and headed for the same room Merlin had just come out of. As he did his hand brushed against Merlin’s. It was hard for him to pull it away, but he did, feeling more than a little disappointed. </p><p>He was grateful in the end, though. The clothes were the best he’d ever worn. They were much warmer, and smelled like Merlin, which was an added bonus. It made him think of home. </p><p>Arthur smiled.</p><p>“Better?” Merlin asked as Arthur returned to the kitchen.</p><p>“Much.”</p><p>“Good. Finish breakfast, then I can try to answer questions.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The first question Arthur asked was why he hadn’t recognized Merlin right away. This was the one question Merlin hadn’t wanted to answer because he had no idea. Merlin had known it was him, but it had taken hearing a spell for Arthur to recognize Merlin.</p><p>“Always ask the hard questions, don’t you? Honestly, I don’t know. Maybe it was a safeguard, so you had to find <em> me </em>. I wish I could give you more of an answer.” For the second time he wished there was an instruction manual. </p><p>Arthur looked at him and nodded. He knew Merlin was doing all he could.</p><p>Luckily his next questions were easier. </p><p>“What have you been doing all this time?”</p><p>Merlin gave him a guilty look. “Waiting for you. It was my destiny.”</p><p>Arthur blushed. Destiny had a way of following him around. He continued.</p><p>“Has it really been 1500 years?”</p><p>“Give or take.” It was another moment before Merlin realized he was tracing Arthur’s wrist with his finger. He didn’t stop. </p><p>“Where are the others?” Arthur whispered this question, following Merlin’s delicate finger with his eyes as it traced his wrist.</p><p> Merlin hesitated before answering. “Dead.” </p><p>Arthur didn’t push. It must have been hard, losing each person one by one. He took a breath.</p><p>“How do I know the names of things? It’s like I have two lives going on inside his head. One that knows everything about the modern world and one that hasn’t even heard of running water, whatever that is.”</p><p>Merlin chuckled, but this was another one he couldn’t answer. Though, he had a more solid theory for Athur this time. </p><p>“I think all the time I was learning about the world, you were too. We’ve always been connected, Arthur. Two sides of the same coin and all that. I was either sending it to you with magic or through sheer force of will. It might not have all stuck, but most of it’s there.</p><p>“That would explain why I kept calling the restaurant a <em> tavern </em>, and why the car startled me. Even though I knew what it was.”</p><p>“Probably. You’ll have plenty of time to learn all that, though.” </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Eventually, Arthur convinced Merlin to pull out photo albums. Merlin had mentioned them earlier and he couldn’t get the concept out of his head. The idea that someone could be captured on a piece of parchment like that fascinated him. </p><p>He leaned against Merlin and opened one. It looked old. As he flipped through the pages, he laughed. Seeing Merlin through the ages was hilarious. He always stood out no matter what he was wearing or doing. And always looked off, like he didn’t quite belong there. Similar to how Arthur felt.</p><p> </p><p>“You were old,” Arthur chuckled. He had come across an unflattering picture of Merlin trying to help someone build a house. He was holding some sort of machine and looked confused. “What happened.”</p><p>Merlin didn’t make eye contact as he answered. “I changed. For you Arthur. One day I was just younger. It took about a year and I was back to looking like this. One more thing I can’t explain.” He sighed. It sounded tired and held a weight Athur couldn’t ignore.</p><p>“Not everything changed. Your eyes are old. I can tell. You know a lot.”</p><p>“Yeah, I do.” Merlin flipped to the next page. </p><p> </p><p>There was something else Arthur couldn’t ignore. Every person in a photo with Merlin looked like one of their friends. He saw Gwaine in the way a man flipped his hair, or Percival in how another towered over Merlin. There was Gaius in a professor Merlin had met when he’d been to college for the third time. Even Gwen, in a girl who was working at what looked like a bakery. It brought tears to Arthur’s eyes. Merlin hadn’t changed, deep down. He looked after his own, no matter the century. The only person Arthur never saw was Uther. It stung a little, but Arhtur couldn’t hold it against him. </p><p>Arthur sniffed. It made him sad to think about all the life he had missed out on with Merlin. He hoped he could make that time up. </p><p> Upon looking further Arthur saw that Merlin had held many professions in his time. They were small, and they all looked local. Arthur bet the scenery looked about the same in all the photo albums, too. Another question jumped to mind.</p><p>“Where are we Merlin?” Arthur had been quiet for awhile and now his voice sounded hoarse. He gave another shiver. Why couldn’t he get warm?</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Every place in these photos looks like it’s right here, in this town. Didn’t you travel?”</p><p>“I did, just never for too long, I always wanted to be... here, for when you came back.”</p><p>“Where is here, Merlin.” Arthur’s voice was serious now. He could tell Merlin was hiding something.</p><p>“ Here is, <em> was </em>… Camelot.” Merlin sounded defeated. “It was a mighty kingdom for so long, but things changed. Time moved on.” </p><p>Arthur shook his head. That wasn’t possible. Camelot was huge, not a tiny village. It was busy and alive. It was warm. It was always cold here. </p><p>“No. No, this isn’t Camelot. It can’t be. Where are we Merlin? Don’t lie to me.” His voice wavered. </p><p>Merlin stared at him apologetically. “I’m not lying to you Arthur. I tried to keep as much of it around as I could, but it just kept slipping away. A year ago I barely had strength to keep myself going, let alone a castle’s remains.”</p><p>“What remains?” Hope flashed in Arthur’s eyes.</p><p>“The citadel’s. I kept bits and pieces of it standing and protested every time they wanted to tear it down, but it’s rubble now. I couldn’t keep it. It broke my heart when I had to let it go.”</p><p>Arthur knew Merlin was crying, but he didn’t know what to say. He wanted to thank him for protecting the castle for so long, while also wanting to yell at him for not saving more of it. He felt awful as soon as the thought crossed his mind, but he couldn’t help it. It had been his home. </p><p>Then he saw that Merlin was still crying. He didn’t know what he was going to do until a second before he did it, but it came so naturally. He hugged him. He didn’t know why exactly, just that it was the right thing to do. As soon as he touched him, Arthur felt warmer. It was weird, but it felt so good he couldn’t let go. Merlin looked at him in surprise, then returned the hug. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Merlin couldn’t control his feelings any longer. When Arthur wrapped his arms him, a flood of emotion consumed him. He started crying harder. He was back, Arthur was back, but Merlin hadn’t done enough. He hadn’t saved the others, he hadn’t saved his home, he had just let the centuries slip by. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m s-so sorry, Arthur,” he blubbered when his voice had returned.</p><p>“For what?!” </p><p>“For not being there. For not doing more. I don’t know. You were supposed to return when Albion’s need was greatest. I must have really screwed something up this time.” Merlin’s voice was quiet, but he sounded almost hysterical.</p><p>“Merlin, you didn’t <em> screw something up. </em> You did everything you could. You protected this land and the people in it. You helped them. Every one of those portraits, uh pictures, shows that.”</p><p>Merlin sniffled. “You think so.”</p><p>“In all our time together, you’ve always done exactly that. Why should the time I wasn’t there be any different?” </p><p> Merlin could hear the pride in Arthur’s voice and sat up straighter. He didn’t want to move his body away, but he was suddenly self conscious. He wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve to have something to do with his hands.</p><p>“Thanks, Arthur.” he sniffled again, then he looked at him. “Are you still cold?” Worry seeped into his voice as he watched Arthur shiver yet again.</p><p>“A little. It must be the time of year. Weather is wonky, right?”</p><p>“Um, maybe? You just feel like you're freezing.”  </p><p>Merlin jumped up and got a blanket. As he was coming back he glanced at the clock and let out a yelp. It was nearly one o’clock in the morning.</p><p>“Arthur, it’s late. We’ll continue this in the morning, okay.”</p><p>Arthur wanted to argue, but a yawn escaped before he could protest. </p><p>Merlin led him to the bed, hands tingling at the touch. It was like a magnet, pulling them together. He tried his best to ignore how good it felt.</p><p> “Where are you going to sleep?” Athur murmured as he sunk into the mattress. It was more comfortable than anything he had ever slept on before. He let out a contented sigh.</p><p>Merlin smirked. “I was going to set up on the couch, but I think I want to be a little closer to make sure you don’t freeze to death tonight. </p><p>Arthur would never admit it, but Merlin heard the sigh of relief that escaped his lips. Merlin slid under the covers and laid an extra blanket on Arthur. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>The morning dawned misty and cool. After a quick breakfast, Arthur asked if they could go for a walk.</p><p>When Merlin hesitated, he argued, “<em> Mer</em>lin, these are the woods I grew up in. I want to see what they look like now. I’ll go stir crazy if I can’t get out for at least a little bit. Please, a walk. Not long. Just to get out of the house.”</p><p>Merlin eyed him, then relented. He grabbed an extra scarf and led Arthur out to the woods. He wanted to be ready if he complained about being cold again.</p><p> </p><p>Arthur kept veering off the trail, so Merlin let him lead. It was easier than redirecting every few meters. He was looking better, too. Walking taller as he stopped shivering as much, for a while.</p><p>As they got deeper into the forest, Merlin noticed a sudden change in Arthur. His steps became unsure and he hunched over like he was trying to keep warm. Merlin offered him the scarf, and he accepted without a fight. </p><p>Arthur saw his concern and brushed it off. </p><p>“I’m fine, Merlin. It’s been awhile since I was out is all.” He gave a halfhearted smile and shivered again. </p><p>Merlin took his hand and hoped Arthur’s excuse was true.</p><p>There was a change in the air, too. It vibrated around them, alive and unhappy. He tried to find a source with his magic, and almost fell backwards when it brushed over Arthur. The forest didn’t want him there. It was pulling away from him. The trees were shrinking back, and the grass was moving it’s roots. He dropped Arthur’s hand and came to a halt.</p><p>“We need to leave.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” Arthur tried to argue further, but as soon as Merlin had let go of his hand his knees had buckled. All his strength left him. </p><p>“Nevermind. You might be right.” He sat heavily on a stone and slouched against Merlin.</p><p>“Arthur.” Merlin’s voice filled with worry. He had to get him out of here. The forest didn’t want them there, and he didn’t want to stay around long enough to find out why. “Arthur.” </p><p>His eyes had closed and he looked grey. Merlin shook him. </p><p>“We’re going home.” </p><p>“Mm-hmm,” Arthur mumbled.</p><p>Merlin hauled him to his feet and wrapped his hand around his waist. They stumbled through the forest as quickly as they could. Merlin was aware the air had stopped vibrating as soon as they decided to turn around, but he didn’t have the time to wonder what that meant. He needed to get Arthur home. </p><p> </p><p>They got back to the flat just as the last of Arthur’s strength was giving out. He collapsed on the couch and let his eyes close. </p><p>Merlin sat beside him and studied his face. His hand traced Arthur’s cheek, and the same tingling sensation travelled through his fingers. He laid Arthur’s head in his lap, and covered him with a blanket to get him to stop shivering.</p><p>A wave of exhaustion and relief passed over him and he too closed his eyes. His hand found Arthur’s hair, and he began smoothing it out. It crossed his mind that he never used to do that, but he didn’t really care and he doubted Arthur would either. They were always touching now, no matter what they were doing. </p><p>‘Like magnets.’ Merlin thought as he contemplated their disastrous hike.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>At some point he must have drifted off because he woke up with the afternoon sun shining in his eyes. Arthur was still asleep, but Merlin wanted to make some tea, so he slid off the couch as gently as possible.</p><p> </p><p>The kettle whistled before Merlin could stop it. Arthur woke up and drowsily made his way to the kitchen. </p><p>“What was that?”</p><p>Merlin stayed silent.</p><p>“Merlin, I passed out in the middle of the forest. Care to explain?”</p><p>“I don’t know.” His tone was not convincing. </p><p>“No, you just don’t want to tell me. What is it?”</p><p>“I think it was the path,” he sighed.</p><p>“What, why?”</p><p>Merlin bit his lip. </p><p>“Merlin.”</p><p>“You kept steering toward the ruins. A few more minutes and we would have been on the trail that leads straight to them,” he huffed. </p><p>He did not mention the part about nature drawing away from Arthur. That was a lot of information to drop on someone who had been unconscious moments before.</p><p>“Oh.” </p><p>They were both silent for a minute before Arthur said, “I want to bake.”</p><p>Merlin choked on his tea as he laughed. </p><p>Arthur glared. “I’m serious. I want to make a cake or something. I was learning to cook in Camelot before.. Everything. I want to see if I’ve still got it.”</p><p>“Alright.” Merlin laughed. “I’ll find a recipe and we can get started.”</p><p>If it would keep Arthur’s mind off the woods, he was willing to do it. Besides, he hadn’t baked in some time. It could be fun.</p><p> </p><p>He found a simple cake recipe and they spent the rest of the afternoon making it. By the time they finished, they were both covered in flour, sugar, and other assorted ingredients. They laughed as they put the cake in the oven, and Arthur wrapped his hands around Merlin’s waist. He felt the warmth spread through his body and was relieved when Merlin didn’t pull away. </p><p>They stayed like that for a while, then, moving back to the table, drank tea and poured over more photo albums. They sat in the kitchen until the cake finished baking.</p><p>The timer dinged, and Arthur rushed to take it out. He was ridiculously excited about this, but Merlin didn’t say anything. He didn’t want to spoil his good mood.</p><p>The cake was perfect. Not because of the taste, which was subpar, (since most of their ingredients had ended up on the floor or them), but because they were there, together. The day’s events were forgotten as they laughed and talked. Merlin told stories and Arthur listened to every word. His eyes began drooping eventually, and Merlin insisted they sleep. He took Arthur’s hand, knowing the touch would convince him. Arthur blushed as he allowed himself to be led to sleep, again. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Merlin was first to wake up the next morning. He always had been the early riser of the two. </p><p>They had breakfast, and continued their conversations from the night before. It was mostly about Merlin’s life after Camelot. He surprised Arthur when he told him he’d joined the military, assuring him it had always been in an office or hospital. Merlin wasn’t a fighter, no matter how long he lived. </p><p>They spent the day looking at more photo albums. Arthur was fascinated as Merlin told him the story behind anything he asked about. It was like living the moments with him. Almost. A shiver ran down his back, and he absentmindedly grabbed Merlin’s hand. </p><p> </p><p>Merlin saw Arhtur’s expression and gave a reassuring squeeze in response.</p><p>“It’s okay, Arthur.”</p><p>“I know,” he whispered. The warmth of Merlin’s hand made him feel better. He flipped to the next page and let out a burst of laughter. The first since he had arrived. “You have to tell me the story of this one.”</p><p>Merlin chuckled and launched into a tale of a stolen lunch box, too much caffeine, and his first arrest.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Arthur had arrived on a Sunday. Now it was Thursday. This was brought to Merlin’s attention as he was made lunch. He happened to look at the calendar and see a red circle marking Saturday. It took him a minute to realize it was the anniversary of the battle at Camlann. </p><p>Suddenly things made sense. The universe must have wanted him to have Arthur back for this one. He didn’t know why, but he was thankful. Maybe there was no impending danger, and it was a reward for everything he’d done. </p><p> </p><p>Still, something nagged at his mind. Arthur kept complaining he was cold. He always had a jumper on and a blanket around his shoulders. ‘He’s adjusting,’ was Merlin’s go to excuse, but it got weaker every time he thought about it. He’d have to deal with it if it got much worse, but there was time to get everything sorted out. </p><p>After all the questions Arthur had asked him, Merlin had one for him. He hoped it would clear some things up. After an uneventful day of teaching Arthur about household appliances, he broached the subject at dinner. </p><p>“Arthur, you said you don’t remember anything after our last conversation. That makes sense because you were…” Merlin made a vague gesture and trailed off. He didn’t like saying it. Clearing his throat, he continued, “Anyway, I was just wondering if you remembered anything before you came out of the lake.”</p><p>Arthur looked at him quizzically. “No. Or at least I don’t think I do. Not enough to matter, anyway.”</p><p>“But is there <em> something </em>?” </p><p>“Well now that you mention it, there was… a hand waving over me in the water. It was in the lake with me but awake. Alive. I could sense it. Then a sort of... thought, but it wasn’t mine-It had a woman’s voice- said something like, ‘<em> He will need you </em>.’ That’s how I knew I needed to find someone. I just didn’t know it was you. Actually I’d forgotten all about it until now. Why?”</p><p>“Well, this Saturday is the anniversary of… your last battle. The 1500th if my calendar is correct. I wondered if that was the reason you were finally sent back.” Merlin gave a shrug. He didn’t want Arthur to worry about it. </p><p>“Ahh. Well that’s interesting, but no, she didn’t say anything like that. The woman in the… lake.” </p><p>“Right, of course.” Merlin paused. “Do you need your tea warmed up again?” </p><p>Arthur clutched his cup to his chest, as if he could absorb every drop of it’s warmth. Merlin was going to have to do something. He feared Arthur couldn’t keep going like this. If he was honest with himself sometimes he saw other things. When Arthur was deep in thought he looked paler, almost grey. It always passed before Merlin could take a second glance, but it was there. Arthur seemed lost sometimes too, like he was still searching for something.</p><p>Realizing what he was doing, Arthur pulled the mug away from his chest. </p><p>“Oh, erm, yeah. That would be good.” He was still thinking about what Merlin had said. Could there be another reason he was back? Did it have something to do with the forest, or the cold, or why he couldn’t seem to let go of Merlin.</p><p>Merlin got up and took the mug from his hands. He walked it to the microwave and brushed Arthur’s shoulder. Arthur felt the warmth spread through him and his worries faded for a while longer.</p><p> Merlin smiled as Arthur’s shoulders relaxed.</p><p>“Knew that would work,” he smirked as he cleared the table and handed Arthur his tea again. </p><p>“You’re far too smug for your own good,” Arthur answered with mock insult.</p><p>“Ha. You’d know all about that.” Before Arthur could respond Merlin continued. “Come on. The couch calls.”</p><p>They’d done this a few times now. Curled up together, Merlin usually tried to slip in a lesson or two about the modern world. Arthur listened intently, then asked questions. He wanted to learn everything he could. It was all so fascinating. And he always wanted to hear more about Merlin's magic. There were dozens of stories Merlin hadn’t told him. It amazed him how many times Merlin had saved his neck. </p><p>When they were both yawning more than talking Merlin suggested they get to sleep. In bed, Arthur mumbled a good night and Merlin fell asleep to his gentle snoring a few minutes later.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Arthur couldn’t understand it. The only time he felt warm was when he touched Merlin. A brush on the hand or back spread warmth through his whole body, but it faded as soon as Merlin moved away. It made Arthur want to grab him and never let go, but he didn’t want to alarm Merlin. He tried not to show his chills during the day (to no avail), but at night, when he was sure Merlin was asleep, he would scoot closer. Usually ending up draped around him to get as much heat as he could. </p><p>Thursday night was no different, but Friday morning he found it harder to pull himself away. Merlin was like a magnet, pulling Arthur in. Once he disentangled himself, all the heat left and he was shivering again. </p><p>He tried focusing on Merlin’s lesson about how to get the vacuum  working, but he felt restless. It was as if something was calling him, but he couldn’t quite hear it. He needed to be outside.</p><p>After lunch he got up the courage to ask to go to the woods again. Merlin reacted exactly as Arthur expected.</p><p>“What? No. No way. I had to drag your nearly lifeless body home the last time. No.”</p><p>“Come on. Please. We won’t take the same path, I promise. I know I was wandering around last time, but this time you can lead.”</p><p>“Arthur, the trees were pulling away from you! They didn’t want you there.” </p><p>Arthur stopped. “What?” </p><p>Merlin realized his mistake. </p><p>“Nothing, forget it.”</p><p>“No, you said the trees <em> pulled away </em> from me. I want an explanation.” </p><p>Merlin sighed. “I don’t know. It was weird. The air vibrated then you collapsed, and I didn’t know how to tell you.”</p><p>“Why didn’t you try?” Arthur growled</p><p>“Why didn’t you ask?” Merlin shot back</p><p>“I was scared!” </p><p>“What?”</p><p>Arthur deflated. “I- something is wrong, Merlin. I don’t- I can’t… everything feels wrong. Except when I was in the forest, before I passed out. I knew where I was going. I needed to get there, but something stopped me. I just wanted to see if it would be the same somewhere else.”</p><p> “Arthur,” Merlin tried to think of an apology.</p><p>“Forget it. It was a bad idea.”</p><p>“No. You’re right.” Merlin saw an opportunity. This could prove there was something wrong, or that he was being paranoid.</p><p>Arthur gave him a tentative glance. “Really?” </p><p>“Yeah. Grab a jacket and we can go.” </p><p>“Thank you.” Arthur’s cheeks had a slight blush as he walked to the closet.</p><p>“Just get you coat.” Merlin smiled.</p><p>The hike was short. They went to the edge of town and back. Arthur didn’t feel any different, but he wasn’t sure he had expected to. In the back of his mind he knew it had been the path that made all the difference.</p><p>They were quiet as they walked back home, hand in hand. Both disappointed, and Merlin’s suspicions confirmed. Arthur was twice as cold outside as he was in. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Arthur knew Merlin could tell something was still wrong. He was watching him like a hawk as they ate supper. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Merlin?” he asked when he saw Merlin’s mouth open and close with an unasked question for the third time.</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>It was a lie. Arthur could tell. Merlin always did that ridiculous head shake. Arthur smirked. “That’s a lie, and you know it. Come on. Out with it.”</p><p>“It’s just, you weren’t any better outside today. In fact, you got worse.</p><p>Arthur gaped at him. He would never get over how intuitive Merlin was. “How could you tell?”</p><p>“Arthur, you were shivering so much I thought I was going to have to build a fire to get you home.”</p><p>“You noticed?</p><p>“Yes! We have to do something about it.”</p><p>“I know.” Arthur paused and something dawned on him. “We need to go to the ruins.” </p><p>Arthur abruptly shut his mouth. He was fairly certain that wasn’t what he had planned on saying at all. </p><p>Merlin raised an eyebrow. “What?” </p><p>Sensing Merlin’s next argument, Arthur thought for a second and said, “It’ll be different now.” </p><p>Merlin didn’t know how he could be so sure, but the conviction in Arthur’s voice persuaded him.“Alright. I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this, but when do you want to go?” </p><p>“Tomorrow, before dawn,” Arthur stopped again. He knew he hadn’t been thinking that a second ago, but now he’d said it, it sounded like the perfect time. </p><p>“Okay.” Merlin wanted to believe Arthur knew what he was talking about, so he didn’t argue.</p><p>They finished dinner and got to sleep early. Neither was in the mood to talk late. They each had a lot on their minds. </p><p>After setting an alarm for three o’clock and warning Arthur the noise could be jarring, Merlin drifted off. Arthur burrowed right next to him.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Merlin was glad Arthur had spoken up. He wasn’t sure why he had been so specific, but, as they walked the narrow trail leading to ruins, he was certain he was going to find out. The air felt alive again. And the same buzzing flowed through everything around him, especially Arthur. It didn’t make Merlin want to topple over this time, though, which was a small blessing. </p><p>Arthur was next to him the whole time. His shivers seemed to calm down as they got closer. Merlin took it as another good sign. </p><p>They stopped at the bottom of the hill. It was a beautiful view, always had been. This morning was particularly clear, and they could see the stars, shuddering above them. In the East, the sky was beginning to lighten. The ruins had sunk into the ground slightly, leaving Arthur and Merlin standing in a sort of bowl. Arthur hurried to bit of rubble and ran his hand over it. The stone was worn smooth, but he could imagine what it had once been. A towering pillar. Strong and solid. Like the people it protected. He could almost hear bustle of activity in the courtyard. Peace washed over him as Merlin stood next to him. It was nearly perfect.</p><p>As the sun rose higher, the vibrating stilled for a moment, then redoubled in strength. A tear formed in the sky behind them. Gleaming white light poured from it. They turned to look as a figure appeared from the light.</p><p> </p><p>“Freya,” Merlin gasped. </p><p>“Hello Merlin. Arthur.” Her voice was as soft as Merlin remembered. </p><p>“Has your time here been fruitful?” She looked at Arthur when she asked this. </p><p>“I-I don’t know.” Arthur looked confused.</p><p>“Well you found him, so I think you could say yes. I’m sorry for the theatrics earlier. I couldn’t have you stumbling around the site until it was ready. It would have messed with the balance of the worlds.”</p><p>Merlin and Arthur exchanged glances. That was why Arthur hadn’t been able to get close.  </p><p>Freya’s voice brought them back from the memory. “Did you have a nice week?”</p><p>They looked at each other. Of course they had. Merlin smiled. It had been the best week of his life. But…</p><p>“Something was wrong?” Freya interrupted his thoughts.</p><p>They turned back to her. “I am sorry for that, but this is the only time the fabric of the world would allow me to do this for you. Arthur, your time to unite the lands has not come yet. And it won’t, not for many more years. You must come back to your rest.” </p><p>Arthur drew back, and she stared at him sadly. “You are always cold?” </p><p>Arthur nodded. </p><p>“That is because my magic could not fully put you back into this world. Part of your soul is still in the vale. I knew Merlin needed you, though. I heard his cry last year.”</p><p>Freya sighed, then turned to Merlin. “He is only warm when near you, yes?”</p><p>Merlin nodded. His lip trembled. They were supposed to have time. He couldn’t let Arthur go now. He couldn’t do it again. He couldn’t wait another thousand years. He wasn’t strong enough.</p><p>“You are his last tie to this world. The last living thing that he knew. He is drawn to you and you to him.” </p><p>She paused. “And you are right, Merlin. You’re not strong enough to see Arthur’s return.” </p><p>Merlin couldn’t summon up the strength to care that she was reading his thoughts. He dropped to his knees. One week was nothing. Arthur crouched beside him, thinking the same.</p><p>“I can’t do this. I can’t let you go,” He looked into Arthur's eyes.</p><p>Merlin's voice broke him into a million pieces, but he couldn’t say anything to comfort him. He knew if he opened his mouth the tears that were choking him would spill out right along with Merlin’s. </p><p>“You may not have to,” Freya’s voice rang out. “You were there, waiting for him for 1500 years. The universe knows you are loyal and has decided to reward you for it. If you choose, you may follow Arthur into the vale. When his time to rule is at hand you would both be there, guiding each other. Two sides of the same coin reunited at last. But you must decide quickly. Once the sun is up, Arthur will be gone and you will be stuck here. I must warn you, no one knows when Albion’s need will arise. Your death <em> will </em> be final until that time.”</p><p>Merlin didn’t care. He had no desire to die alone, without Arthur, without hope. He’d been close before and he was not going to let it actually happen. “I’m going.” </p><p>Freya smiled. “I figured.” </p><p>“Wait. You have to promise the land will be safe without him,” Arthur’s voice was thick with emotion, but he still managed to sound strong.</p><p>“I promise.”</p><p>Merlin beamed at him. Arthur had known his only concern without even a glance. They really did make each other whole.</p><p> </p><p>Freya stepped aside and the light widened.  Arthur stood up and helped Merlin to his feet. They clasped hands and walked forward together, warmth radiating off of them. </p><p>She made a motion for them to step into the light. As they did, it turned bright gold and swallowed them.</p><p>Following closely behind, she made a gesture that pulled the seams of the world back together. The golden light disappeared in a shower of sparks, then exploded.</p><p> </p><p>As the sun rose, a flash of pure white light erupted over the sleeping town. No one saw it, but the brave and kind of the town felt full of an unexplained hope the next day, and many days after. The seeds of Albion had been planted again.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are lovely:)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>